1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to espresso coffee machines in which the coffee is introduced in the form of pre-filled cartridges, i.e., so-called “pods” or “capsules”, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Espresso coffee machines which until a few years ago were intended essentially for professional use are nowadays widespread also on a domestic level. In order to make the use of these machines simpler and more practical and standardize the qualitative standards of the product, namely the coffee dispensed, for some years pre-packaged measures of coffee powder have been provided, these being enclosed in water-permeable containers made of paper, plastic, aluminum or the like, which are commonly called capsules.
The espresso machine which uses this type of capsule is undoubtedly much simpler to use and provides a coffee infusion having characteristics which depend solely on the quantity of water used; basically those steps such as filling the filter and compressing it, which are not sufficiently automated for the product to be popular on a large scale, have been eliminated in practice. Moreover, the machine is very much cleaner overall and maintenance thereof does not involve particular problems.
The Int'l. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO20051002405 in the name of the applicant describes an espresso coffee machine comprising a water storage tank, a pump for delivering said water to a boiler, a unit supplying the hot water and filter-holder means able to contain a measure of coffee powder, which is preferably pre-packaged: said supply unit and said filter-holder means are sealingly engaged with each other and the path of the engaging movement lies in a plane substantially perpendicular to the middle plane of engagement of said supply unit and said filter-holder means, the surfaces of said unit which supply said filter-holder means coming into contact only upon engagement of the latter.
This machine has numerous undoubted advantages compared to the machines of the known type; however, a drawback consists in the fact that the capsule is not ejected from the filter holder using simple means which are able to operate immediately after extraction of the coffee infusion. In fact, if it is required to prepare a coffee immediately after one which has just been made, it is necessary to wait a few minutes until the capsule cools and can be handled, or it is necessary to use special instruments such as, pincers, for example, which make the operation decidedly unpractical.